


i just crumbled

by desispacebi



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desispacebi/pseuds/desispacebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s lost in a world where Happy slips and she’s gone before they knew it, and she’d never be around to call him one of those stupid names, or punch him, or he’d never get to tell her how he feels about it, and there’s a physical pain in his chest from his heart beating so loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just crumbled

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sarcastic--reader on Tumblr for the prompt: Quintis fic where person A and person B are fighting and during the fight, one of them shouts, "Because I love you!"

“Happy, Happy, no, don’t do it, you only have a… a twenty-eight point three chances of survival, and that’s not too high, Happy, no!” Sylvester shouts over the com, and Toby feels himself freeze for a moment, his hand in the air, as he registered what was happening. He’s about to break character as Dr. Aldous Leekie, a man interested in investing in Frederick Johannesson’s pet project that just so happened to be a threat to humanity in its current form.

He opens his mouth to speak to Happy, tell her to stop being stupid, and that they can figure out another way to incriminate him, but then hears her voice in his ear. “Gotta do it if we want to arrest this asshole today, Sly…” before fingers are snapped at him, and he looks back at the impatient, narcissistic and downright rude man in front of him.

“Sorry, I was just…” Toby waves his hand. “Lost in a memory. What were you saying?” He just finishes speaking, when he hears Sylvester scream out Happy’s name on the com, telling her he can find another way, and heard a thump. He freezes again. “On second thought, Mr. Johannesson, can you give me a moment? I need to check on something. My phone just won’t stop vibrating,” he laughs awkwardly and pulls out his phone, frowning. He quickly turns on the alarm and sighs. “Oh, crap, it’s the wife calling,” he says with a little wince. “I’ll be right back,’ he says, getting up and walking towards the balcony of the restaurant, his mind focused on Happy Quinn.

What if Happy gets hurt?

What if she’s injured?

What if she … what if she dies?

What if, what if, what if?

“Happy, you there?” Toby places his phone to his ear so that he won’t look like someone screaming at the great beyond. He waits for a beat, and then gives his attention to Sylvester. “Sly, you’ve got eyes on her, where is she? Is she okay? Happy!” He says,  —I have about thirty seconds before he— he’s here.” He’s cut off when the door to the toilet opens and he straightens up, and gets ready to wash his hands, giving Johannesson a smile. “My girlfriend,” he says with a shake of his head and a laugh.

“Girlfriend?” Johannesson questions with a raise of his eyebrow. “I thought you said it was your wife.”

Toby feels his smile freeze, “Well, she’s my fiancée, actually, I just like calling her my wife because I’d rather we get married sooner rather than later, you know? I know, I know,” he waves his hand, laughing, “But I’ve loved her since forever,” and Toby doesn’t understand why, okay, that’s a lie, but Happy’s face comes into sight, and his heart’s beating faster than it has in a long time.

“Okay, I’m in.” Happy’s voice in his ear has him smiling in relief and his heart is thumping in his chest. “—Minimal scratching, may have hurt a rub, but—” She continues, and then there’s a ruffle of papers, and Toby focuses back on the man.

“I just. I love her so much, you know?” He says, knowing he could play it off as being lost in a memory. As much of a scumbag this man is, he respects love, having lost his wife. It’s the reason why he wants to genetically modify humans, and as noble of a backstory that it is, it’s still inhumane, and horrible and disgusting, and bordering on creepy.

“But now that I’m done losing myself in my fiancèe’s thoughts, let’s get back to business. Your expected rate of successes are eighty percent?”

* * *

“That, was really close. It’s a good thing Happy didn’t end up in the hospital again.” Walter says with a sigh as he stands near the door, ready to leave, his coat in his hand.

“Where are you off to?” Toby asks, when Sly walks past him to join Walter. “And you too? Hello? Is there nothing like camaraderie anymore?” Toby’s outraged.

“We’re going on what Mel and Paige are calling a double date.” Walter says, and the quotation marks are obvious around the words ‘double date’. “They’re already waiting for us there, and Cabe had to go see Molina.” He says, and nods at him.

Toby sighs, and nods, walking back to his desk. He doesn’t want to be left alone. He can’t be. Because, while he’s no Sylvester, he can’t stop calculating the probabilities where Happy didn’t make and it terrifies him. He’s lost in a world where Happy slips and she’s gone before they knew it, and she’d never be around to call him one of those stupid names, or punch him, or he’d never get to tell her how he feels about it, and there’s a physical pain in his chest from his heart beating so loud.

“I’m leaving, Doc. You’ll close up?” Happy’s voice pulls him out of his daytime nightmare, and he sees her standing there with her bag slung on her shoulder.

“Happy, wait. I need— I need to talk to you,” he says, standing up, and walking over to her.

“It can’t wait till tomorrow?” She asks and Toby shakes his head.

“Humour me, okay? Please.” He says to her and she just sighs, and lets the bag drop to the floor, the tools in them clanking, and crosses her arms.

“Make it quick,” she says.

“Why didn’t you listen to Sly?”

“What?” She asks, as if she has no idea what he’s talking about, and for a moment, it infuriates Toby. How can she not know? How can she not understand the effect she has on him? Has he not been clear multiple times? Does she just choose to ignore it? Despite how much it hurts him?

“Why didn’t you listen to Sylvester? When he said he could figure out a way for you to get in?” He asks her, his eyes closing in frustration before opening them to look at her.

“What do you mean, why didn’t I listen? We caught the bad guy, I’m not hurt, and we’re all fine. Get over it, Doc.” Happy sighs, and picks up her bag and hooks in on her shoulders, starting to walk out of the garage.

Toby quickly steps in front of her and she just holds up a hand, stopping him.

“Don’t.” She says to him.

“You know, I always listen to you. Because you never want to talk about these things, but not today, Hap. Not today.” He says, and sighs. “Just… Wh—“ He’s pretty much yelling at her, but he’s cut off by Happy.

“Why does it matter to you so much? Walter isn’t as concerned. Neither is Sylvester. Cabe’s fine with it. We solved the case, we caught the bad guy, and it’s all over. Why are you so concerned? In case you keep forgetting, you’re not related to me. You’re not my boyfriend, you’re not obligated to care about me so why? Why am I such a big deal for you? Why are you so affected by what happen—”

“Because I love you!” Toby explodes. “I love you, Happy Quinn! Is that so hard for you to believe? I’m in love with you, and when Sylvester screamed your name, I nearly ruined everything. Because I thought you were hurt. My heart may as well have stopped. I froze! I- I crumbled!” He says, and by the time he’s done, he’s breathing had and unable to look at her.

“And you know what the worst part is?” He continues. “Its that I know you don’t love me. Not the way I want you to. And yes, it’s too much to ask,” he turns away, and glances at her to make sure she’s still there, listening to him bare open his soul, but he just continues. “And that’s okay. I don’t mind. It hurts, but I’ll deal with it. I always do. But then you and nearly die, and my heart stops because what if something happens to you? What will I do then? How will I come back here knowing you won’t be here? I can’t ask you to promise you won’t endanger your life. It’s a job requirement, I know that, but Happy, please. Just…” He trails off, not knowing what to say.

He doesn’t look back at Happy and slumps down in the nearest chair. He knows what happens now. She takes her bag and walks away and then ignores him for the next three months. He rubs his temples, and he feels like he needs to cry. Or drink. Or do something. Anything that’ll take his mind off of her.

“I—“ Happy speaks finally, and Toby looks up at her. She’s surprised. No. She’s shocked. She looks vulnerable, even though it was Toby that bared his soul out to her.

He doesn’t understand why, but he’s the one that stands up and apologises. “I— I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so—“ He’s cut off by Happy stepping closer and softly pressing her lips to his, for a second, maybe two, before she pulls away, grabs her bag, and practically runs out of there. [  
](http://priyankaofrp.tumblr.com/post/130571800083/quintis-fic-where-person-a-and-person-b-are)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'Hi' on Tumblr! 
> 
> priyankaofrp.tumblr.com


End file.
